


To Love And Protect

by love_so_quickly



Series: When The Weeping Stops [1]
Category: the lord of the rings
Genre: Angst, Children, Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone believes that they have a One, Happy Ending, I hate tags, It's some one they are meant to love, Legolas really wants kids, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Past Relationships, Sometimes the love is not reciprocated, hopefully, they will change, though he says Éomer does, Éomer is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_so_quickly/pseuds/love_so_quickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éomer and Legolas are totally and completely in love. Except, Éomer has to get married and produce an heir. This is a problem for the couple. Elf lords and maids stick their noses in places that they shouldn't and craziness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien is King.

Éomer had never seen someone so beautiful. His elf was pure magnificence with his golden tresses, pale shining skin, and sparkling blue eyes.

 

The Man had fallen in love with him the moment the elf pointed that arrow at him, threatening to end his life. He had been enchanted ever since.

 

His people seemed to love the elf as well. Legolas would spend hours walking through the village, helping anyone with anything.

 

It made Éomer's heart beat a little quicker, knowing his people loved Legolas as much as he did.

 

Said elf was now awake and looking up at him thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice slightly gruff with sleep.

 

Éomer reached up and stroked Legolas' cheek with his thumb. "The elf I love," he answered simply.

 

Legolas rolled so that he was lying atop the Man, his fingers playing with his dirty blond chest hair. "Oh, and what is this elf like?"

 

Éomer played absently with a piece of Legolas' hair. "His eyes shine brighter than all the stars in the sky," he said.

 

Legolas grinned. "What a poet. This elf must be very lucky."

 

Éomer cupped the elf's cheeks, suddenly serious. "It is I who is the lucky one," he said softly.

 

Legolas leaned down and kissed him gently. "Not for much longer," he whispered, turning away.

 

Éomer sat up when the elf moved off the bed. "What are you talking about?" he asked, frowning.

 

Legolas wrapped the sheet he had taken off the bed tighter around himself as he moved towards the window. "I spoke to Gamling yesterday. He informed me of something I hadn't wanted to hear."

 

Éomer grabbed his robe off the cushioned chair beside the bed and put it on. "Which would be?" he asked, tying the silk string around his waist.

 

Legolas sighed, his back to the Man. "He told me that, since you are now King of Rohan, you must marry and produce an heir."

 

Éomer stopped in his tracks. He hadn't really thought of it. He had been so busy with his kingly duties that he had completely forgot. "Legolas-"

 

"I already knew this would happen," the elf said bitterly. "I knew that our love could not last."

 

"Dear one, I-" "

 

"Éomer don't," Legolas said, finally turning to the king. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He gave the Man a sad smile. "I understand."

 

Éomer was on him instantly. He held Legolas' head in his hands trying to catch his eye while the elf looked away. "Legolas, my love, look at me. Please," he pleaded.

 

Legolas looked up into the king's eyes, and Éomer brushed away his tears. "I love you, my darling, and nothing will take you away from me," he said gently.

 

The elven prince placed his hands upon Éomer's chest. "I would never leave your side willingly, _a'maelamin_ , but you need an heir," he whispered, sadly. "And, that is not something I can give you."

 

Éomer encircled his arms around the elf's waist to pull him closer. "We will find a way; I promise you this," he said. "I do not think I could live without you."

 

Legolas pressed their foreheads together and could not speak. Éomer knew how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Lord Elrond arrived with a company of elves on their way to Minas Tirith.

 

Éomer and Legolas greeted them on the front stoop.

 

Legolas walked down the steps to clasp arms with the lord. Éomer could not understand what they said, but he quite enjoyed the laugh it elicited from his love.

 

When they came up the steps, Éomer bowed his head slightly, his hand fisted over top of his heart. "Lord Elrond," he greeted.

 

Elrond repeated the gesture. "King Éomer, it is good to see you again," he said. "I hope you do not mind if my company and I rested here for a couple of days. We are on our way to Minas Tirith."

 

Legolas answered for him. "It would be our honor, my Lord," he said then looked up at Éomer expectantly. "Right, my King?"

 

Éomer had a hard time not rolling his eyes. "Of course, my Lord, it would be our pleasure," he said then called to Gamling.

 

The Man came walking over. "Yes, my King?" he asked.

 

"Escort Lord Elrond and his company to our guest rooms and have the maids put a tub of water heated for each of them in their rooms," Éomer ordered.

 

Gamling bowed. "Yes, my King," he said and gestured for Lord Elrond to follow him.

 

"I thank you for your graciousness, King Éomer," Elrond said."

 

"Will we see you at supper?" Legolas asked.

 

Elrond smiled. "Of course, my friend. It would be an honor," he said then beckoned his company to follow him as they went inside.

 

Éomer raised an eyebrow at Legolas.

 

The elf feigned innocence. "What?" he shrugged. "We could not let them sleep outside."

 

Éomer hooked their arms together leading Legolas back inside. "Mhmm."

 

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Oh, be quiet. I was just being kind. Besides, he might know of a way to solve my problem," he said quietly. "He could help us think of a way for us to be together."

 

Éomer stopped them and pulled Legolas and himself out of the sight of prying eyes. He gently backed the elf up against a wall and pressed his nose against that pale neck and inhaled. "You do not have a problem," he whispered then pressed his lips to the soft skin. "You are perfect."

 

Legolas pulled the Man's head back, so he could look into his eyes. He smiled up at him. "Even though you say I am perfect, _melamin_ , we both know I am not," the elf whispered.

 

"Legolas-"

 

The Prince pressed a finger to the King's lips to quiet him. "Hush. We both know that I cannot give you what you need," he paused, and looked down, "and what you desperately want."

 

Éomer sighed. "It is true that I desire children, greatly, in fact," he said, but then grasped one of the soft hands holding his face. "But, I would not trade you for anything in this world."

 

"Éomer, I...." Legolas stopped himself when a maid came walking in their direction. He placed his hands upon Éomer's chest and gently pushed him away, saying, "Excuse me, my King, I must see to our guests."

 

Éomer caught his hand before Legolas could walk away and brushed his thumb along his knuckles. "I will see you at supper?" he asked.

 

Legolas smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "Of course, _a'maelamin_."

 

Éomer looked hesitantly at him before letting him go.

 

The King sighed as the Prince walked away.

 

"My King?"

 

Éomer looked down to see Heather, one of his elder maids, looking up at him. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Yes, Heather, what is it?"

 

Heather smiled and bowed her head. "May I speak freely?"

 

Éomer raised an eyebrow. "Alright," he nodded.

 

"All of your people adore you and Prince Legolas. We follow you, but we trust him as well," Heather said. "We also believe that you are too stressed, and that you need someone to help you."

 

Éomer's eyebrows scrunched together. "I do not follow."

 

"My King, what I'm trying to say is that you should ask Prince Legolas to marry you," Heather said simply.

 

Éomer's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Excuse me?" he asked. He thought they had been quite discreet.

 

Heather chuckled. "You do not hide your feelings well, my King, and neither does he. I can see it in both of your eyes. Your love is strong, unbreakable."

 

Éomer sighed, wiping a hand down his face. "Even if we were to marry, that would not solve my need to produce an heir," he said.

 

The maid patted him on the chest. "You'll think of something," she said then skittered off.

 

Éomer sighed. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas sat on his and Éomer's shared bed, his head in his hands. He had never felt so distraught in his life.

 

The elf was so torn. He was about ten seconds from deciding to just up and leave. Éomer would be better off without him anyway. The King would be able to get married and have children and be happy.

 

Legolas couldn't give him those things. He couldn't give him children. He couldn't make him happy.

 

All he could do was give him his heart, but that wasn't much. Éomer deserved so much better. He deserved so many things that Legolas couldn't give to him.

 

The Prince didn't know he was crying until a tear hit his hand. He looked down at it in shock. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. In fact, he didn't think he ever had.

 

Legolas wiped furiously at the droplets on his cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered to nothing.

 

The elf stood up. He was so frustrated. There was no way this situation could work out. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to hit something really hard.

 

Without thinking of the consequences, the Prince walked over to the wall and punched the stone, multiple times.

 

When he was calm again, he looked down at his hands. His knuckles were torn to shreds and his blood was dripping onto the floor, quickly. He stared at his hands. Good, he thought, I deserve this for not being enough, for not being what Éomer needs.

 

That was the last thing Legolas thought before he saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter. I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Éomer was beginning to worry. All of his visitors were at the table. Lord Elrond was seated to his left as the honorary guest, but the seat to his right, Legolas' seat, was empty.

The King had not seen or heard from his beloved since their talk in the hallway. The Prince had said he would come to supper, yet he wasn't here.

What if something happened to him? What if he's ill? What if an orc snuck into the palace and killed him?

Éomer shook those thoughts out of his head. Legolas was fine; he was just running late.

Suddenly, one of the younger maids, Katie was her name, came running in. "My King," she said and curtsied quickly.

Éomer stood up "What is it?" he asked gesturing for her to speak.

"It is Prince Legolas, my Lord. Miss Heather found him in your rooms and-"

Éomer did not hear the rest of her words because he was running down the halls to his rooms. When he go there, the door was wide open.

The King ran in side, and what he saw made his heart stop. The Prince was lying on the floor; his eyes closed. His hands were torn and bloodied. There was blood everywhere. It was on the wall, on the floor, and on his elf.

The Man quickly ran over and knelt beside his lover. He carefully cradled his elf in his arms. At least he was still breathing. The elf's golden locks were now tinted red with his own blood. Legolas' head lolled back into the crook of Éomer's arm, unconsciously. The sight almost made the Man weep.

Éomer stood up with his love in his arms and slowly walked over to there bed. He carefully laid Legolas down upon it, and brushed his hand through the elf's hair.

The King picked up one of the pale, bloody hands and brought it to his chest. "How did this happen?" he snapped at Heather who came walking back in the room. She wasn't alone.

"I found him on the floor the same way as you, my King," Heather said quietly. She did not want to upset her King more than he already was.

Lord Elrond, who had obviously come in with Heather, came walking around the other side of the bed. He sat down on its edge and placed one of his hands on the Princes' forehead. He then picked up the hand that Éomer wasn't holding and examined it.

"Heather, have Katie come and clean up this mess, and have one of my men bring in a tub for him to bathe," Éomer said, not taking his eyes off of his elf. "Do not tell anyone else of what happened."

Heather bowed her head. "Of course, my King," she said. "What would you have me tell your guests?"

"Tell them that I apologize for my and Prince Legolas' absence. I will have a formal celebration for their arrival tomorrow," Éomer told her. "Thank you, Heather. That is all."

Heather bowed her head again and left, closing the door behind her.

Éomer kissed the hand he was grasping; he didn't care about the blood.

"He did not hit his head when he fainted which is a good thing. Elves heal more quickly than humans, so his hands will be fully healed within a week. His hands will have to be bandaged to keep away infection, but he should be fine," Elrond said then looked up at the King. "Do you know why he would do this to himself?"

The King sighed. "About a week ago, one of my Marshals told him that I had to marry and have a child. He's been so angry with himself for not being able to give me a child. I told him that we would get through this, and that I would never leave him," he said, holding tightly to that soft, Elven hand. He felt himself tear up, and he turned away, not wanting to seem weak.

Elrond rested a hand on the King's shoulder. "Do not hide your emotions, young King. This is peace time, and I am not your enemy," he said then looked down at Legolas. "It is rare for an elf to fall in love with a human. It is also unheard of for an Elven Prince to fall for a mere Man."

Éomer did not take offense by the words. He felt lucky every day to be gifted with Legolas' love. He just wished his own love was enough for the Prince. "I know. I tell him everyday how much I love him and how lucky I am to have him. My elf is the most beautiful thing, inside and out, to ever walk Middle Earth, and I know I do not deserve him," he said, confiding in the Elven Lord seated beside him. "I know I should tell him to sail West to the Undying Lands. I know I should let him go. That I should marry a woman of title and produce an heir, but I am selfish. I cannot live without him."

Lord Elrond stood up. "Love is a selfish thing, King Éomer. It will consume you if you let it."

The King looked up at him. "Is it such a bad thing to be consumed by it?" he asked.

The Lord smiled down at him. "That is something you will have to find out for yourself," he said then walked towards the door. He paused and walked back over to the bed. He pulled out a vial of white liquid and whispered something in Elvish to it. He waved his hand that wore his ring of power over it then sat it on the night stand. "Give that to Legolas when wakes."

"What is it?" The King asked.

"An ancient Elvish poison. It should get Legolas to feeling better in no time."

Éomer nodded. "I will give it to him," he said. "And, thank you, Lord Elrond. For your words and your friendship."

Elrond bowed his head and stepped out of the door.

Katie and one of the soldiers came walking in a moment later. The girl had a small, wooden bucket in her hands while the Man sat the tub down in the middle of the floor. He also sat down a towel and rag on the floor beside it.

"Will that be all, my King?" the soldier asked.

"Yes, Graham, that will be all," Éomer answered.

The young Man seemed surprised that the King knew his name. He grinned and bowed his head before leaving.

Katie went straight to cleaning up the blood. She was done and gone in a matter of minutes.

Éomer undressed Legolas. When he was done, the Prince woke up.

His eyes blinked open slowly and he looked up at the King. He was confused at first until he saw his loves' sad smile, and he remembered.

Legolas started to cry. "Éomer, I am so sorry."

Éomer crawled into the bed and pulled the elf into his lap, cradling him.

Legolas fisted his hands in the Man's tunic and sobbed into his shoulder.

Éomer pressed his lips to the elf's forehead. "Shhh, my darling, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright."

Legolas shook his head against the Man. "No, it's not-Éomer..... It's not alright. How can you say that? How can you even love me? I cannot give you what you want and need," he said then pulled his head back to look into those soft, brown eyes. "What I so desperately want myself."

Éomer reached up and cupped the elf's cheeks. "This is what bothers you so badly? To have a child? My darling, there are plenty of children in our village who could use better homes. I will get you one," he said. "I could make them my heir."

Legolas gripped the hands cupping his cheeks. "I want a child that is part of both of us. One with my hair and your eyes. One so that I can look into its eyes and see you once...." he trailed off and looked away.

Realization hit Éomer like a spear to the gut. "Once I die," he whispered.

Legolas rubbed his nose against a bearded chin, needing the contact. "Do not ever speak those words," he begged. "I cannot bare to hear them."

Éomer pressed their foreheads together. "Death will have to bind and drag me away before I look my last upon you, my love."

Legolas chuckled wetly. "Aye, melamin, he will have to go through me first before he takes you from me."

Éomer pressed a gentle kiss to his elf's lips before pulling away. He reached over to the night stand and picked up the vial Elrond left. "Here," he said, handing it to Legolas. "Take this then let me bathe you while the water is still warm."

Legolas looked down at the vial. "What is it?" he asked.

Éomer shrugged. "Lord Elrond said it was an ancient Elvish potion that would get you to feeling better quickly.

"I do not know of anything that he can give me that will help me, but alright," the Prince said and downed the liquid. He scrunched up his nose. "Ugh."

The King leaned in and pecked the scrunched up nose. "I'm sorry, darling," he said, amusedly.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

The Man stood up then scooped the elf up into his arms.

The Prince squeaked and smacked the King on his shoulder. "Éomer! Put me down this instant!"

Éomer grinned, shaking his head. "Uh ugh, my love, I am going to take good care of you," he said then sat Legolas carefully down in the tub.

Legolas situated himself while Éomer got the soap and oils. "You already take good care of me," he said.

Éomer kneeled beside the tub and picked up the wash cloth, dunking it and the soap in the water. "If I was taking good care of you, then you would not have hurt yourself. I would not have left you alone. I would not-"

The Prince stopped the King with a soft hand on his wrist. "Hush, a'maelamin, this is not your fault," he whispered. "I should have come to you when I started feeling this way. I should not have kept it from you. How could you have known that I was troubled?"

"Because I love you," Éomer said, easing his hand out of Legolas' grip to wash his body. "Because I'm supposed to know everything about you."

Legolas smiled softly at him, playing with a piece of the Man's hair while he was bathed. "If it makes you feel any better, I did my best to keep it from you. You have been so busy of late that I did not want to annoy you."

"Annoy me?" Éomer asked incredulously. He shook his head and just finished washing the elf's body. When he was done, he got behind the back of the tub and began washing the straight, blonde hair.

"You could never annoy me, my Prince," the King whispered as he ran his fingers through the locks, trying to get all of the blood out. "You are the most important thing in my life, and I always have time for you. If I were in the middle of a battle and you came up to me and asked me to brush your hair, I would leave the battle field immediately."

The Prince sighed contentedly. "I would not be that selfish. I hope."

The horse lord laughed. "No, you would not, but my point is-" he paused, so Legolas could dunk his head under the water to wash away the soap. When the elf came back up and wiped the water from his eyes, Éomer turned his head towards him by his chin. "I love you, and I will do whatever you ask whenever you ask. I am at your service."

Legolas leaned closer. "I must ask you something then," he said.

Éomer leaned in until their noses were brushing. "Anything, my love."

"Kiss me."

The King chuckled and connected their lips. The kiss was gentle at first. Just a soft brush of lips. Then he reached up to cup a pale cheek, and it became more.

Éomer swiped his tongue along Legolas' lips, asking for entrance which he was granted. Their fight for dominance was short, and Éomer won. Only because Legolas let him, though.

This night wasn't about quick, hot, and loud. It was about love, trust, and one adoring the other.

The Prince moaned when Éomer pulled away, but the King placed a gentle finger on his lips. "I must take care of you before we are to continue."

Legolas cocked his head to the side. "Alright."

The Man stood up and pulled his elf with him. He grabbed the towel and gently dried the Prince off, being careful of his hands. The King then went to his wardrobe and pulled out two tunics. He walked back over and helped Legolas put on the dark blue, it went almost to the elf's knees. He then told him to sit at the vanity and wait for him while he cleaned himself up.

Éomer went to the tub and washed any trace of blood off himself before putting on the other red tunic. When he was done, he came to stand beside Legolas. He carefully took each one of the elf's hands and applied a healing salve to them. He then went back to the tub to clean and dry his hands. Once his hands were clean, the King started wrapping the Prince's hands with the cloth Katie had brought. Lastly, he took the jeweled comb off the vanity and started to comb it through the platinum locks. He was very careful, making sure he did not pull or tug at all.

The Prince had his chin resting on his hand and was smiling at him through the mirror.

Éomer grinned back and continued working.

When the Man was done, he sat the comb down. He then leaned over the elf to press his lips to his temple. Legolas giggled when Éomer's hair brushed his cheeks.

The Prince wrapped his arms around the King's neck when the Man pulled away. Éomer smiled and lifted Legolas into his arms, carrying him over to their bed.

Legolas let him go when Éomer carefully laid him down on the bed. The King climbed up and straddled the Prince's waist, leaning down to press kisses to the pale skin there.

The elf sighed in content, a smile upon his lips. "Your skin is as soft as the feathers of an eagle. I could spend the rest of my mortal life caressing it," Éomer said against said skin.

The Prince carded his fingers through the King's mane. "As I could lie here and feel your lips upon me for the rest of my eternity."

Éomer took a chance. "Marry me," he whispered.

Legolas didn't think he had heard right. "What?"

The Man leaned back slightly, just enough to see his elf's face. "Will you marry me?"

The Prince sat up and rested his weight on his hands while the King sat on his thighs. "Éomer, you know that we cannot. You know that I cannot give you a child," he said, looking into the Man's eyes.

"I do not care!" Éomer shouted. "I want to marry you! I want you to rule beside me! I want to shout my love for you to the world! I want to stand on the front stoop of our home and scream to the world, 'I am King Éomer, and I am in love with Prince Legolas of the Greenwood! I have won the heart of the most beautiful being in all of Middle Earth!'," he paused to take Legolas' hands from behind the elf's back and hold them to his chest. "And, lastly, I shall say, 'For he has stolen my heart, and I do not ever wish for him to return it.'"

Legolas cocked his head to the side, studying the Man before him. On the outside, he looked calm and collected, but Éomer could see in his eyes that he was terrified. "Madness has always been my favorite quality of Men. An idea will strike their fancy, and they will spread it like a wild fire. Sometimes this is a good thing, and other times it is not. If they want it bad enough, it can be accomplished," he said, then splayed his fingers across Éomer's chest. "You, my King, are the maddest Man to have ever walked Middle Earth."

"And?" the King asked, nervously.

Legolas leaned forward and got so close their lips brushed when he spoke. "Yes," he whispered.

The King felt his heart stop. "Yes?" he asked.

The Prince smiled wide. "Yes, aratoamin, I will marry you."

Éomer broke the space between them, locking their lips together. His tongue asked for entrance and was immediately let in. He explored that sweet mouth, something he had done countless times before. Tongues brushed and he couldn't get enough of this beautiful creature in front of him. His soon to be husband.

They both broke apart gasping for air, and Legolas pulled at Éomer's tunic. "You are wearing too much clothing," he said, pulling the thing over the King's head and tossing it somewhere.

Éomer chuckled and nudged the Prince, making him lay back down. The Man pressed a chaste kiss to those lips he loved so much then made a trail. He started at the elf's cheek, then his jaw, and lastly his neck.

Legolas moaned loudly when Éomer sucked a dark bruise into his pleasure point. "They will..... ahhh..... see," he stuttered.

The King licked his mark in approval. "Let them see," he murmured. "I want them to know you are mine."

Legolas reached down to the ties of Éomer's britches, trying to undo them. When he finally got them loose enough, he reached his hand inside and grasped the hard shaft.

The King gasped against the skin under his lips. "Ahhhh.... Legolas."

The Prince turned his head to whisper in a non-pointed ear, "Let's get these off," while slowly stroking the Man's hard length.

Éomer groaned and pulled away. He struggled out of his trousers, trying not to let that amazing hand leave where he needed it to be.

The elf laughed amusedly at him.

The King cocked an eyebrow playfully. "You think this is funny?"

Legolas changed the direction of his strokes while reaching down with his other hand to fondle the Man's sac.

Éomer had to brace himself at the pleasure. His hands laid flat on either side of the elf's head while his knees straddled the smaller creature. He thrust into those hands.

The Prince kissed the bearded chin above his head. "I do not think anything is funny, my King," he murmured.

"Tease," the King grumbled.

"Yours," Legolas said, kissing a stubbled cheek.

Éomer looked down into those electric, blue eyes before pressing his lips to the elf's temple. "Mine."

The Prince let go of the Man to grasp the hem of the tunic he was wearing. The King stopped him with a shake of his head. "Leave it," he whispered. Legolas looked confused causing Éomer to blush. "The sight of you....in my clothes it.... it makes me love you even more."

The elf laughed joyfully, and it sounded like bells to the Man. "You are amazing, my King. To be so strong and brave."

Éomer pushed up the tunic so that it revealed the Prince's belly and below. "How is that?" he whispered, kissing a trail down past the elf's belly button.

Legolas groaned when Éomer skipped right past where he needed him the most, fisting his hands in the Man's hair. "Most Men who take male lovers leave them when it comes time for them to fulfill their duties, especially King's," he said, trying not to stutter. "But, you are not like them. You love me still. You would have me stay rather than you having to marry some woman. That is brave."

The King paused in his kissing, but didn't look up. "I believe those Men still care for their lovers."

"Maybe," the Prince agreed, and let one of his hands slide down so that it cupped the Man's cheek and tilted his head up. "But, they no longer act upon it. They are not treated as if they are loved, not by the person that they want it from most, at least. I would have understood if you did that to me, but it would be a pain much worse than death."

Éomer slid back up Legolas' body. "Then you shall never feel that pain, for I will never do that to you," he said, and pressed a gentle kiss to the elf's nose.

Legolas scrunched up his nose at the touch, and Éomer's heart melted. The King cradled the elf's head, so he could kiss him tenderly.

"I will not break, Mer," the elf said quietly when they pulled away.

"I know, darling. I just like to be gentle with you," the King divulged, embarrassedly. "It makes me feel like I am the only one who can do this. Who can keep you safe. It makes me believe that you need me."

Legolas brushed his thumb along a bearded cheek. "I do need you, a'maelamin. You are my reason to wake in the morning and the reason I draw breath. Never forget that."

"Aye," Éomer said before turning his head to kiss the palm cupping his cheek. "I shall not."

The King started kissing back down his Prince's body. This time, however, he did not skip where Legolas wanted him. The Man sank down on the elf's erection in one swift movement, swallowing around the head.

Legolas threw his head back and gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. He looked down at Éomer and bit his lip.

Éomer went to work. He bobbed slowly on the elf's hard length then ran his tongue along the underside.

After a few minutes of this, the Prince couldn't take anymore. "Mer, please," he begged, one hand going to the Man's hair.

The King pulled off, and slid back up his elf's body. He sucked on the mark he had left on his lover's neck, and the elf moaned loudly. "Tell me what you want, my darling. Tell me what you want from me."

Legolas was shaking with his need. "I-I need you inside me. Please. Melamin, make love to me. Please."

Éomer kissed the elf's forehead. "Hush, my heart. I've got you. I'm here," he whispered, trying to calm his elf as he reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of oil, to poor a good amount on his fingers.

The King shifted down in between the elf's legs and pushed them apart. He leaned in and kissed Legolas' trembling, inner thigh while he pushed a finger inside his elf, all the way to the second knuckle.

The Prince groaned as the Man slowly pumped his finger in and out. "More. Please," he said.

Éomer pushed in the second finger beside the first and stroked them in and out of Legolas. He scissored his fingers, trying to stretch the elf well, before pushing in a third.

The King must have grazed that spot because Legolas' back arched off of the bed with a curse. "Do you like that, my darling?" he asked, picking up the pace with his fingers.

The Elf was now squirming and sweating under the Man. "Please, a'maelamin, I-I.... need-"

"Say it, Legolas," Éomer ordered softly.

Legolas bit his lip. "I need you inside of me. I need you to hold me. Please, melamin," he whispered.

The King smiled and slowly pulled his fingers out, and Legolas groaned at the loss.

Éomer grabbed the oil and pored some on his own erection then stroked it. He was so hard. He hadn't really thought about it while he was pleasuring his elf. But, now, he was having a hard time containing himself.

The Man lined himself up with the elf's entrance before slowly pushing in the head. Legolas threw his head back and gripped Éomer's shoulders.

Éomer was doing his best to push in slowly, so he wouldn't hurt his lover, but he was having a hard time.

When he was fully seated, the King paused to give the Prince time to adjust.

Legolas whimpered, shutting his eyes.

Éomer leaned over his body and softly kissed his cheeks. "Breath, my darling. I'm here," he whispered.

The Prince wrapped his legs tightly around the Man's waist and ran his nails down his back as he murmured, "Move," into his ear.

Éomer had never been able to deny the elf anything.

Neither of them lasted very long do to their need. They both came with the other's name on their lips.

Éomer collapsed on top of Legolas. He started to push himself off and out of the elf after a moment, to go get a rag to clean them off, but his Legolas stopped him. "Stay with me," he begged.

The King pressed his lips to his nose. "Always," he whispered back, and settled comfortably on top of his elf, his head resting on a small chest.

The Prince quietly ran his fingers through the Man's tousled locks. "'Mer?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Can we really do it?"

"What?" Éomer asked, tilting his head up.

Legolas looked down at him hopefully. "Can we really adopt a child?"

Éomer was more attentive now. "Is that something that you would really want?" he questioned him.

The Prince nodded quickly then looked into the wild brown eyes of his lover. "Would you?" he asked back nervously.

The King slid up until his lips were hovering over the elf's, and his hair was curtaining them from the outside world. "I want whatever it is that will make you truly smile again, my darling."

A single tear fell across the Prince's cheek as he murmured, "You are my happiness," and kissed his beloved King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a sex scene before, so I know it sucks. Sorry it took me so long to update!


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas got up early the next morning. He suddenly realized that his lover had cleaned them off sometime during the night, for he was no longer sticky. He eased Éomer's arms from around his waist and carefully got out of bed. The Prince dressed quickly and quietly in his riding gear. He strapped on his bow and quiver before getting ready to leave. The elf walked over to his King's side of the bed and placed a kiss upon his cheek before leaving.

The Prince silently shut the door behind him and walked down the hall. None of the house staff and maids were up yet. He walked into the kitchen to fix himself a satchel of food, but was stopped by none other than Heather. "And, where do you think you're going?" she asked, hands on her hips. "You know the King doesn't like you going out alone, Prince Legolas."

Legolas fixed himself a flask of water and stuffed some apples and bread in the satchel. "What Éomer does not know will not hurt him," he said then looked at the woman pleadingly when she didn't say anything. "Please, Heather. Do not wake him."

Heather looked torn but finally sighed. "You better be back by breakfast if you know what's good for you," she said, pointing at him.

The Prince grinned and pecked her cheek. "Thank you, my lady."

Heather blushed and waved him off. "Go on before I change my mind."

Legolas gathered his things and left. He went to the stables and tacked up Arod, attaching his satchel to the side of the saddle. He put some other supplies, that he had grabbed before he left his rooms, in the bag before steering Arod out of the stables.

The Prince walked with his horse to the gates of the city before hopping on his back. He settled himself, rubbing between Arod's ears as he did so. 

He rode for no more than an hour before he saw something alarming. There was a dark, black smoke coming from over the hills. The elf urged his horse onwards and over the hill.

The sight made his heart weep. A small village, that he did not know the name of, was on fire. 

Upon closer inspection, he could tell there was no one left. It had been raided.

Legolas carefully got off of Arod and walked with him. These people were obviously just farmers. Who ever had done this had known they were easy pickings. They knew they could slaughter them all, get what they needed, and go.

The elf said a silent prayer for the dead when his sensitive hearing caught something. There was a shuffling sound coming from the inside the shack beside him. It was the only one not on fire. He carefully strung up an arrow to his bow, and quietly walked to the door. Nudging it open with his hip, he stepped inside quickly.

Legolas froze. There, in the far corner of the room, was a child. It had long, pitch black hair and could be no more than five years old in the age of Men. 

Not wanting to frighten it, the Prince put away his weapon and crept softly into the shack. He knelt slowly in front of the little one and pushed some of the tangled, raven hair behind its ear.

The boy's, for that's what it was, head shot up quickly. He looked up at Legolas in amazement and slight fear. There were wet trails of tears flowing down the child's cheeks from its bright green eyes.

"Are you an elf?" the boy asked, sounding curious and afraid at the same time.

He nodded. "My name is Prince Legolas of the Greenwood," he said gently. "What is yours?"

The pale skinned child looked up at him. "I do not know have a name," he whispered back. "Can you give me one?"

Legolas wiped away the boys tears. "If you would like," he said then thought for a moment. "What about Rhovan?"

"What does that mean?" the child asked.

"Wild," the Prince answered. "Like you're hair."

The boy giggled, and that brought a true smile to Legolas' lips.

"Would you like to come live with me, Rhovan?" the elf asked before he could stop himself.

Rhovan's eyes widened. "But, you're a Prince!" the child exclaimed, in the logic of a five year old.

Legolas sat down on the floor and took the boy's hands in his bandaged ones. "You could be one, too, if you would like."

"Me? A prince?!" Rhovan sounded so shocked.

The elf chuckled. "Oh yes. You see I am in love with King Éomer of Rohan, and he is in love with me-"

"What's wrong with that?" Rhovan asked.

Legolas shook his head and kissed the tiny fingers. He was falling in love with this beautiful child already. "Nothing, dear one, absolutely nothing. Except, I am not a women, so I cannot give him a child. And, every King needs a little Prince to be a big King like him someday, right?" he said, trying to explain it so the child would understand.

"Uh huh," said Rhovan in his little voice.

"So, my question for you, my little raven, is if you would like to come stay with King Éomer and I, and be our little Prince?" Legolas questioned.

Rhovan looked like he was thinking about it, and Legolas bit his lip. There was no way he was going to leave this child out here either way, but he wanted him to want to go.

"If I go, I will get to see you everyday, right?" Rhovan asked.

Legolas felt his heart swell at the boy's words, and he leant in to press a kiss to his forehead. "You can see me whenever you like. I will always be there for you," he promised.

Rhovan grinned and wrapped his little arms around the Prince's waist. "Okay, I'll go," he said then popped his head up. "Can I have toys?"

Legolas laughed out loud and pulled the child back to his chest. "You can have whatever you want," he whispered.

Rhovan smiled into the elf's chest and fisted his small hands into his tunic. He yawned, closing his eyes, and Legolas stood up. He rested one hand on the child's back and one under his bottom, holding him close. "Come, my child, let us go home."

 

 

 

 

When Éomer rolled over in bed to find his lover's side of it empty, he groaned. He would kill him. He had begged Legolas not to go out alone for a ride, especially not before dawn or after dark. There were still groups of orcs and evil Men who had not been killed in the Wars of the Ring, and he would not have his elf injured or worse.... killed.

The King shook his head at the thought. He was being overly protective. His love could take care of himself; however, that did not make him feel any better.

Sighing, the Man got out of bed and stretched his muscles. He got dressed for the day in a formal tunic and leggings, pulling on his boots and strapping his belt and sword around his waist.

Éomer walked out of his rooms and instantly ran into a grinning Heather. "Oh, my King!"

"What is it, Heather?" he questioned.

"I was told to inform you that Prince Legolas was back from his ride, that he was not supposed to be on, and that he had something to show you."

"What does he have to show me?" Éomer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heather waggled her finger at him. "No, sir, he must tell you. He is in his gardens."

With that, the elderly maid was already on her way down the hall and leaving the Man in a confused state. He did follow her orders, however, and went out to the gardens. 

When he was finally out there, he saw that his elf was crouched in front of the turnips that their Hobbit friends had taught him to plant. Legolas was speaking to something, the plants if Éomer had to guess, and he was smiling brightly. 

The King folded his hands behind his back and ventured into the garden. "It seems my lover has returned to me," he spoke, catching the elf's attention and causing him to look up. "Although, I had to find out from the help instead of him himself."

The Prince smiled softly and stood up, walking towards him.

The Man went to smile back when he saw something else get up and come to stand beside the elf, half hidden behind his legs.

It was a child, a human one, and he was no more than five years of age. His long black and tangled locks had been braided down his back, probably by Legolas, and his bright green eyes looked nervously up at Éomer. His little hands were fisted into Legolas' leggings, his head not reaching past the elf's knees. He was the most beautiful thing that the King had ever seen (next to his beloved).

The Prince placed his hand upon the child's head, and the boy looked up at him. "Rhovan, this is King Éomer," he spoke, gently petting the child's head.

Rhovan looked up wide eyed at Éomer. He blushed, looking down at his feet. "Hello, King É-é....ooo.... mer," he sounded it out then looked up at Legolas. "That's hard to say."

The King crouched down to Rhovan's level. "Would you like to call me something else then?" he asked softly. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know where Legolas had gotten this child from.

The raven headed boy nodded. "Yes, please," he said then looked to Legolas as the elf squatted down. "What should I call him?"

"What would you like to call him?" the Prince asked, glancing at Éomer.

Green eyes squinted in concentration. "Papa," he said. "All of the boys and girls in my village had a Papa. He loved their Mama's very much, and he took care of them. I've never had a Mama," the boy said and looked to Legolas. "You are like my Mama," then he turned to Éomer, "and Prince Legolas says you love him very much. Like a Papa is supposed to love a Mama."

Éomer smiled. "I do love Prince Legolas," he replied, and glanced at said elf, "very much."

Legolas' eyes crinkled at the corners, and he reached over to take Éomer's hand, interlocking their fingers.

Rhovan giggled. "So, I will call you 'Papa'," he said, gesturing towards Éomer before turning to Legolas, "and you..... I do not know. You cannot be a Mama 'cause you are a boy."

Legolas chuckled. "What about 'Ada'? In Sindarin, which is spoken by the elves, it means 'father'. Is that alright?" he questioned.

Rhovan beamed and nodded eagerly. "Yes! Ada and Papa! I never had an Ada or a Papa before!" he said then looked at Éomer worriedly, suddenly serious. "Ada says that I will get to see him everyday. Will I get you see you everyday, too, Papa?"

Éomer leaned in and placed a kiss upon the child's forehead. His child. "Of course, my little turnip," he said rubbing his thumb on one of Rhovan's dirty little cheeks, making him grin. "You can see me whenever you like. I will always be here for you."

Rhovan looked back and forth between his new caretakers, beaming. He suddenly flopped onto the ground falling back on his rear.

Legolas looked at him, concerned. "Rhovan, are you alright?" he questioned.

Rhovan glanced up at his parents with the brightest eyes Éomer had ever seen. "I'm going to love you forever," he whispered, with the mind of a child.

Éomer laughed, scooping him up into his arms. "As we will love you," the King agreed.

Legolas leaned in close to them, pressing his forehead to Éomer's. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter before the last one, I had decided this story was going to go one way. Then, I decided it was going to go another way. Now, I've decided it's going to go both ways. I think Rhovan is the most adorable thing ever. I know it's kind of early for him to love either Legolas or Éomer, but you have to understand. He's never had a mother or a father. So far in his life, he just survived because the different townes people would let him stay in their homes sometimes and give him scraps. He's had it tough, and all he wants is to be loved. And, he will definitely be loved. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Comments are likebmy crack so PLEASE comment. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I've just been so busy with school and the play I was doing. I hope you enjoy this fluff!

One Week Later.

Legolas was nervous. He and Éomer were to meet with the council to discuss their marriage and the adoption of Rhovan that evening after supper. He hoped the people accepted the boy. The Prince did not know what he would do without him. The child had only been living with them for only a week, and he was quickly falling in love.

Éomer seemed to feel the same, Legolas thought as he glanced at his lover sitting to his right at the head of the council table. The King had already ordered craftsmen to construct chambers for Rhovan, that would be right down the hall, and they were completed. However, Rhovan still slept with them most nights. Legolas or Éomer would move him into his own room by morning.

Thinking of him made the elf miss him already. The couple had left him with Katie in their rooms while they went to the meeting as he could not attend. He wondered if he was alright without them.

Legolas was brought out of his thoughts with Éomer's voice. "I have called all of you into council, my lords, to discuss somethings that are very close to my heart," he said then reached over to grasp Legolas' hand. "I have asked Prince Legolas of the Greenwood to marry me and be my equal in ruling our kingdom."

Disgruntled murmurs were heard in the room, and one of the elder Men at the table stood, saying, "My King, I do not mean to anger you, but this cannot happen."

Éomer raised an eyebrow at him, carefully dropping his lover's hand. "And, why is that?"

"He is a male!" a younger Man, Legolas thought his name was Lethan, shouted. "He cannot produce an heir!"

The King chuckled, but there was no mirth in it. "I do believe I know that, Lethan. That brings me to the other subject of this meeting," he said and nodded towards Legolas.

The Prince stood. He felt more in control while standing. "I found a village burning to the east. The whole of the the people there were slaughtered. The only person to survive was a small boy," he said and placed a hand upon Éomer's shoulder. "King Éomer and I have decided to adopt him as our own, and he will become Prince since I cannot produce an heir."

"Why should we allow our King to marry a male elf and then allow a non-royal born child to rule in his stead? Why should we trust you?" Lethan sneered.

Legolas felt Éomer go to stand, but he squeezed his shoulder, lightly, in warning. "Because I love your King," he said simply, and the room went silent. "And, I vow to do whatever it takes to protect him and his country. I would gladly give my life for anyone of his people and or one of his soldiers if he asked it of me. We will raise this child with the same mind set. That his King and his country come first. He will be a great successor."

No one spoke until Gray, a middle aged Man stood. His hair was a light-blond color, only slightly darker than that of the elf's, with traces of silver in it, and his eyes were, though tired, a bright gray. He had to be Graham's father. They looked just alike. "As many of you know, Prince Legolas trains our soldiers, for King Éomer is busy with other matters. My son, Graham, is one of his soldiers. He speaks very fondly of the Prince. He says that he is wise and strict, but that he also cares for his Men. When they fall, he picks them back up, if not with words, then with his hands. He encourages them instead of putting them down, and my son, along with all of the others I'm sure, respect him greatly and would lay down their lives for him. That is someone we need by our King's side. We need someone who will fight alongside him, instead of a woman who will sit at home and sew."

The Man paused and looked at each one of the other Men sitting at the table. "I would like to make a motion to allow this marriage and to allow the child to be placed in their care, to be the Prince of our kingdom. Does anyone second my motion?"

There was silence for a moment before one of the younger Men at the end of the table stood. "I," he said, and then everyone else stood quickly, saying the same.

The only one who hadn't spoken in agreement was Lethan, and, after Gray glared at him, he reluctantly stood.

The King stood as well, and Legolas could tell that he was trying to hide his smile. "Thank you, my lords. The wedding will be held at the end of this month, and Rhovan's adoption ceremony will take place the same day. Until further notice, you are dismissed."

As the room was being emptied, Legolas walked up to Graham's father. "Lord Gray," he said, causing the Man to turn towards him. "I- thank you."

Gray smiled and patted Legolas' shoulder. "Do not thank me, Prince Legolas," he said, and looked off in the direction Legolas had come from, his face instantly saddening. The Prince glanced over his shoulder, but all he saw was that Gamling had come in to speak with Éomer. It took only a moment for it to click in his mind, and he wanted to say something, but Gray was already continuing. "I know what it is like to love someone, and it seems like the world wants to keep you apart. It was my pleasure. Besides, it was Graham who pushed me into saying what I did. He thinks very highly of you."

Legolas bowed his head slightly. "Graham is one of my best soldiers. He learns quickly and is swift with a sword, for one so young. He's strong willed and is not afraid to-" he paused there to make sure he phrased this well "put me in my place if he thinks I am being too harsh. He lightens up the Men when they are down, putting a smile upon their faces. We are very lucky to have him."

Gray chuckled, pride in his eyes. Legolas hoped that one day the same pride would show in his eyes for Rhovan. He knew it would. "Thank you, Prince," he said, bowing his head like Legolas had done before.

Legolas placed his fist over his heart and watched as the Man walked away. When the elf turned around, Éomer was right in his personal space.

The King took his elf's hands in his own. "What is it, my darling?" he whispered. "I thought you would be happy."

The Prince realized he had been frowning, and he shook his head, looking up at his husband to be. "No, I am happy. I am very happy," he said, softly and smiled when Éomer kissed his temple. "It is just.... What do you know of Lord Gray?"

Éomer shrugged. "He served under my uncle for many years as a soldier before joining the council. He and Gamling were very close, but then Gamling was wounded in battle and they thought him to be dead. No one could find him. Gray ended up marrying a daughter of one of the elder councilmen. Gamling eventually returned months later. He was near death. Lord Gray sat at his bedside every day even though his wife was pregnant with Graham. Once Gamling woke; however, they stopped being friends. I have only seen them speak to each other a handful of times since then, and it was not civilly. Gamling seems to hate the man although I could not tell you why. He seems to be a good father and a great councilman. I have never had any quarrels with him."

Legolas bit his lip and led Éomer out of the room by his hand. He turned back to face him when they were away from the crowd of Men. "They were in love," the elf whispered.

The King raised his eyebrows. "Gamling and Lord Gray?"

Legolas nodded, and pulled him deeper into the hall. "When I thanked the Man for speaking up, he told me not to. He looked over my shoulder at you and Gamling then said that he knew what it was like to love someone and it seem like the world was trying to keep you apart. Éomer," he said, looking into the Man's eyes, "they were in love, and they could not be together. Imagine it, melamin."

Éomer brought his hands down to Legolas' waist and pulled him closer. "I cannot. I could not live without you. A day away from you would feel like dying."

Legolas rested his head on Éomer's chest and sighed. "I could not bare it either, my King," he said, letting his lovers warm embrace sooth him. "There must be something we can do."

"What would you ask of me?" the King questioned him.

The Prince pulled back to look up at him. "Speak to Gamling about it, and I will speak with Lord Gray. It should not be hard to organize a meeting with him since Graham is one of my soldiers."

The Man looked amused. "Your soldiers?"

"Well, of course. I do train them, and they will technically be mine by the end of this month once we marry. I'll be their-"

"King."

Legolas looked confused. "What?"

"When we marry, I want all of my duties to become yours. All of my say will be the same as yours. You will be King alongside me," Éomer answered.

Legolas blushed. "I did not know you had so much faith in me," he whispered.

The King cupped his jaw. "All of my faith is in you, darling. You are what drives me forward. I am nothing without you."

The Prince threaded his fingers in curly locks and pulled soft lips down to his own. "As I am nothing without you," he breathed against his lips before stepping away. "Come. Let use relieve Katie of Rhovan. She is probably ready to pull out her hair by now."

Éomer grabbed Legolas' hand before he could walk away and pulled the elf back to his chest. "One more," he said.

The Prince's bell like laughter could be heard throughout the halls.

 

 

 

When the couple walked into their rooms, they smiled. Katie was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, that was in their sitting room, while Rhovan dozed in the chair beside her.

Katie got up quickly and bowed to the men when she noticed them. "My Lords," she spoke.

"Thank you for watching him," Legolas whispered, coming to stand beside the chair. He stroked one of the child's round cheeks, and Rhovan nuzzled his hand in his sleep. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Katie replied. "Sweetest child I've ever seen."

"I doubt that highly," Éomer said then quieted when Legolas glared at him. "How much do we owe you?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Owe me? My King, you owe me nothing. It was an honor to look after your son. I hope that you will ask it of me again."

"Indeed we will," the elf said and carefully scooped the child into his arms.

Rhovan's eyes blinked open. "Ada?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Shh, meleth pîn," Legolas whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Rhovan fisted his hand in Legolas' tunic and turned his head into his chest. "Okay," he mumbled.

The King showed the maid to the door. "Will you ask Lord Elrond to come to our chambers in the morning? I wish to speak with him."

Katie bowed low. "Of course, my King," she said then looked up. "Good night, Prince Legolas."

The Prince smiled indulgently at her as he swayed the child in his arms. "Good night, Katie."

Katie beamed at him then left.

Éomer shut the door behind her. "I thought she would never leave," he grumbled.

Legolas shushed him but could not keep the smile from his lips. "Would you bring me one of the night shirts Heather gave us? I do not want him sleeping in these uncomfortable clothes."

The Man nodded and walked into their bedroom, followed by the Prince. The King went over to the wardrobe, pulling out what was instructed of him. When he turned around, Legolas was removing Rhovan's outer garments and stockings. Éomer brought over the shirt, and Legolas gently slipped it over the child's head. He placed him in the center of the bed when he was done.

Both men changed into their own night shirts and sleep pants before crawling into bed on either side of the slumbering boy.

The elf ran a finger through wild, raven locks and smiled.

Éomer leaned over and placed a kiss upon the child's nose, and, in turn, Rhovan rolled up into his side. "Papa," the boy murmured, and the King's heart swelled.

Legolas curled his body around his son's and pressed his lips into his hair. "My little love," he whispered then pressed his forehead to Éomer's, sighing contentedly. "Amin mela lle, Éomer."

Éomer kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you, too, my darling, so much."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Legolas woke feeling nauseous. The elf did not want to wake Éomer (Rhovan had obviously been moved into his own chambers during the night by the King). So, he grabbed the facilities bucket beside the bed and quickly shuffled into the sitting room. He shut the door behind him and instantly threw up the contents of his stomach. 

 

There were suddenly a hand holding his hair back as he heaved into the pail, and another comforting hand was placed on his lower back. When he was done, the Prince looked over his shoulder to see Éomer looking worriedly at.

 

The King took the bucket from him and sat it on the floor before easing Legolas into the same chair Rhovan had fallen asleep in the night before. "I'll be right back," he whispered and headed back into the bedroom.

 

When he came back, he had a wet rag in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He knelt down in front of the elf and used the cloth to clean Legolas's mouth and wipe the sweat from his brow before dropping it in the sick bucket. "Feel better?" he asked, handing the glass of water to him.

 

Legolas sipped at the water then closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Éomer take the glass from him. "A little. I have never felt so nauseous in my long life. I've only been ill once, and that was when I was a child," he said, feeling drained.

 

Éomer leaned in to press a kiss on his elf's cheek. "Let us get you back in bed. I will take care of Rhovan and your duties for the day."

 

"'Mer, I am fine-" the Prince tried to protest, but Éomer cut him off with the shake of a head.

 

"My job is to protect you even if that is from your own stubborn mind, my darling," the King said softly. "Please, rest. If not for me then for Rhovan."

 

Legolas pouted. "That's not fair."

 

Éomer chuckled before carefully scooping the elf up into his arms. When Legolas did not protest at being carried, the Man knew something was wrong. "Life is not fair sometimes, my love," he said and laid his lover down on the bed when he got there. He sat beside him and took his hands in his own. "I will have Lord Elrond come take a look at you after breakfast, and I'll have Heather come sit with you. Would you like her to bring you anything?"

 

Legolas shook his head and burrowed down into the covers. "Tell Rhovan that I love him," he murmured, feeling himself start to drift off.

 

Éomer softly pressed his lips to that nose he loved so much. "Of course," he said, and slowly slid his hands out of Legolas' grip.

 

The King dressed silently before he headed down the hall to Rhovan's room. He opened the door and instantly pulled out his sword. There was a hooded man sitting on the edge of the bed. At the sound of Éomer's sword being drawn; however, the person quickly stood, causing their hood to fall. 

 

The moment those bright gray eyes shot in his direction, Éomer knew who it was.

 

Graham held up his hands and sputtered. "King Éomer, I promise that I meant him no harm!" he whispered, scared.

 

Éomer did not put up his sword. He knew he wouldn't use it, but Graham did not.

 

The King walked closer to the bed. "What are you doing in here?" he growled.

 

Graham looked nervous, but he pulled out a package from his coat. "I made this for Rhovan," he said and passed it over to the King.

 

Éomer sheathed his sword, so that he could open it. He removed the wrappings and carefully pulled the item out. It was a simple ring, but it was beautiful. 

 

It was a green-blue, triangle shaped stone. The band had flowers and leaves carved into its sides.

 

The King looked up at the young soldier. "Why would you give this to my son?" he asked.

 

Graham went silent. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and looked down. "He is going to be a prince, is he not, my lord? Princes should have gifts be brought to them."

 

Éomer could tell he was lying. "You know that lying to your King is treason, do you not?" he said, growing impatient.

 

When Graham lifted his head up, Éomer could see the pain in his eyes. The soldier sat back down on the bed. He smiled when Rhovan rolled over in his sleep, grasping at Graham's hand sitting on the bed.

 

And, the King understood. Graham was looking at Rhovan with something in his eyes that terrified and warmed Éomer's heart at the same time. 

 

"I believe... actually, I know that Rhovan is.... my One," Graham said, and he turned teary eyes on the King. "I know it's not right, my King. He's just a child, and I will not pursue anything. I would never do that. I just," he paused and ran his thumb along the little fingers grasping his own. "I-I just love him."

 

Éomer felt his stomach turn. He wanted to strike the soldier and tell him to never come near his son again. Instead, he thought of Legolas. He wondered what his elf would say in this situation. 

 

The King knew what to do. He sat down in the chair beside Rhovan's bed and sighed. "From the moment I first saw Prince Legolas, I knew he was my One. I had never felt for anyone the way I felt for him. And, do you know what he first said to me? He threatened to kill me," Éomer chuckled as Graham's eyebrows shot up into his hair line. "Then I did not see him again until after Helms Deep. I searched for him on the battlefield. No one had seen him. I stayed out the entire night, looking for an elf who I did not even know. Just because I believed he was my One."

 

"Then what happened?" Graham asked, still absentmindedly stroking his thumb across Rhovan's knuckles.

 

Éomer smiled softly. "I found him. He was buried under three orcs and unconscious. I got him back inside the walls and sat at his bedside for three straight days. When he finally woke, he looked up at me in confusion before a smile broke out on his lips. I asked him if he remembered me, and he answered, 'My heart will always remember you.' I could not speak. Not a word would come out of my mouth. I was so nervous, but he did not care. He just held my hand and said that I was not much of a poet. And, right at that moment, I realized something. I realized that I would do whatever it took to be with him. I would love him like he should be loved, and I would protect him like he should be protected. He was the only thing that mattered."

 

Graham looked up at his king before he moved his gaze down to Rhovan. "You believe I should wait for him?" he asked, so softly the Man barely heard him.

 

The King pulled open the drawer on Rhovan's table. He reached inside and grabbed the longest leather hair tie in there. He threaded it through the ring and carefully tied it around the child's neck. "I believe that if you really love him, you will wait until he's ready," he said.

 

Graham smiled and brought Rhovan's tiny hand to his lips. He looked down at the sleeping face of the child , and his heart beat loudly. "I will wait for you, my little dove. I promise," he whispered then stood, letting the child's hand go. "Thank you, my King."

 

Éomer bowed his head slightly. "Tell your soldiers that I will be in charge of training today. Prince Legolas is a little ill, and I have ordered him to rest for the day."

 

Graham grinned. "Of course, my King," he said then leaned down to kiss Rhovan's forehead before leaving.

 

The King scrubbed a hand down his face. He hoped he had not done the wrong thing.

 

At the loss of Graham's hand, Rhovan mumbled in his sleep. Éomer reached over and brushed the child's hair from his face. "Rhovan, wake up," he said softly.

 

Rhovan blinked his little eyes. He rubbed at his right one before smiling up at Éomer. "Mornin', Papa," he mumbled.

 

"Good Morning, my son. It's time to get up," Éomer said.

 

Rhovan nodded and sat up. "Okay," the ring hanging from his neck bounced against his chest and he looked at it funny. "Papa, what is that?"

 

The King stood and walked over to the child's wardrobe to get his clothes. "It was a gift from Graham. The ring is too big for your finger, but you will grow into it. Do you like it?" he asked coming over with the boys shirt and leggings.

 

The child blushed a slight pink color. "Yes," he said, and looked down at the ring, his cheeks not fading back.

 

Éomer helped him take off his night shirt. "What is it?" 

 

Rhovan's blush deepened. "Graham is very nice, and very .....pretty," he whispered then pulled on his fresh tunic.

 

The Man held back his chuckle. "You think Graham is pretty?"

 

The raven haired boy nodded and his little lips turned up into a smile. "And, very nice. He calls me his 'little dove'. I tell him every time to stop, but I-I don't know why I do that. I really like it when he calls me that. My chest feels all warm when he says it," he said then flopped back down onto the pillows.

 

Éomer grinned at his son. "There is nothing wrong with that, Rhovan."

 

Rhovan peeked one eye open. "It's not?"

 

Éomer softened his look and held his sons hand. "Of course not, my love. I think Ada is very nice and very pretty. There is nothing wrong with that, is it?"

 

Rhovan sat back up. "No," he said, shaking his head. "But, you and Ada are in love, I.." he paused and looked up at Éomer. "I'm not in love with Graham, am I?"

 

The King shrugged. "The only person who can know that is you, my little turnip," he said, and poked Rhovan's cheek, causing the child to giggle. "But, your are only a child. You do not have to make big decisions just yet."

 

Rhovan looked down at the ring and smiled. "Alright," he said.

 

Éomer patted his cheek. "Alright. Now, finish getting dressed. I must speak with Ms. Heather, before we go to breakfast, about Ada."

 

"What's wrong with, Ada?" the child asked worriedly.

 

Éomer shook his head quickly. "He will be alright. He's just feeling under the weather, so you are going to help me take care of his duties today," he said.

 

Rhovan brightened. "Really?" he asked getting off of the bed to put on his boots after he finished putting his leggings and stockings on.

 

The King squatted down in front of his son to tie his boots. "You are going to be a prince in less than a month. You must learn of what that entails. Are you ready for that?"

 

Rhovan nodded rapidly. "I'll be the best prince there ever was, Papa! You and Ada will be so proud!"

 

Éomer grinned and picked the boy up when he stood. "I know you will, my love," he said and Rhovan hugged him around his neck. "Would you like me to braid your hair like Ada does before we go?"

 

"After breakfast," the boy said, and his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

 

 

 

Legolas was reading a book when Heather and Lord Elrond came into the Royal Chambers. "Oh, dear, are you feeling alright?" Heather asked.

 

The Prince sat down the book on his nightstand. "I am fine, Heather. Really. Éomer just wanted me to rest. I was sick this morning, but I feel much better now."

 

Elrond came around the bed and touched his hand to the blonde's forehead. "You do not have a fever," he said, and Legolas saw something in his eyes change. "Have you been vomiting or had nausea? Is your back hurting? Are you more tired than usual?"

 

Legolas looked confused. "Yes, I was sick this morning, and my back has been hurting. I've also been tired, but I thought that was just the extra time taking care of Rhovan."

 

Heather put her hands on her hips. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were..." she trailed off, and her eyes shot towards Elrond. "He couldn't be."

 

Legolas looked between the both of them. "Could not be what? What is she talking about, my Lord?"

 

The elder elf grinned at him. "Legolas, you are with child," he said.

 

The Elven Prince's eyes widened hilariously. "I'm-What?!" he asked.

 

"Do you remember the vial that Éomer said that I told you to drink? Basically, it helps the baby carrying parts of female elves grow in a male elf. It hardly ever works, but I had to try. You and the King wanted a child so desperately that I had to take a chance. You are not angry, are you?"

 

Legolas looked down at his stomach. He placed his hands there before looking back up at Lord Elrond with teary eyes. "I just- Oh my, Éomer and I have wanted this for-" he choked on his words. "Where is he? I must tell him."

 

"The King went to train your soldiers. He took Rhovan with him. He said they would be back before supper," Heather answered.

 

The blonde elf tried to get out of the bed. "I have to go tell him-" he started, but Elrond pushed him back down.

 

"You must rest yourself. You are already weak from vomiting this morning. Too much stress on your body can hurt the babe," the elder elf said. 

 

"The King and little Rhovan will be eating supper with you tonight, dear," Heather said, going to sit on the other side of the bed. "You can tell them then."

 

Legolas looked like he wanted to protest, but he decided against it. If anyone knew what was right for him, it was Lord Elrond. He looked between the elf and Heather. "Are you sure this is real?" he asked quietly, biting his lip. "I do not think I could take having this much hope torn from me."

 

Heather took his hand while Elrond spoke. "It is real, Legolas," he said, smiling. "You and Éomer are going to have a child. Even if you were not showing the signs, I would know. I have seen your child."

 

The Princes' eyes widened. "You foresaw it?"

 

The brunette nodded. "That is why I came here. I sent a letter to your father that day. He pleaded with me to stay in Edoras with you until the child is born. He, himself, will be here within a week."

 

"My father is coming here?!" Legolas shouted, eyes as big as wagon wheels. "He cannot come here! I haven't seen him in close to two years! He does not even know that Éomer and I are getting married or that we already have a son!"

 

"Now, now, dear, you mustn't blow your lid," Heather said, pointing a finger at him. "Everything will be just fine. You are not alone. Lord Elrond and I are here to help. Not to mention Éomer will do anything you ask. Besides, your are to be our other King. The people of Rohan are at your service."

 

The blonde elf seemed to calm at that. "What have you told Thranduil?"

 

"I have only told him that you are pregnant, or I told him that you would be. Me giving you that vial only helped steady things. You were going to be pregnant either way. You are a carrier. It is the will of the gods."

 

Legolas nodded. "It is for the best that you told him so little. If I were not to be the one to explain myself. He would be furious."

 

 

 

 

Éomer led Rhovan out to the training field after breakfast. It probably wasn't the best place for the child to be, but he didn't have a choice. Legolas was sick, and they had already had to use Katie's services. Besides, he wanted to be a prominent presence in his son's life, unlike his own father who had been taken from him.

 

Most of the Men were already stretching when the two got there. Graham was standing at the front, shirt off in the heat of the sun. He looked up to see the King walking towards them, Rhovan's little hand holding onto his fingers. His heart sped up at the sight of the ring hanging around his neck.

 

When the others saw their King, they kneeled respectfully. "Good Morning," Éomer said, voice carrying over the field. 

 

The Men responded in kind, bowing their heads. The King started to walk among them, speaking of what their training would consist of today. Graham did not catch a single word he said, for he was wrapped up in the shy, green eyed boy standing in front of him. "Hello, little dove," he said softly, not wanting to draw attention from the others.

 

Rhovan's cheeks dimpled. "Hi," he whispered, mimicking Graham then pointed at his chest. "Thank you for the ring."

 

Graham bowed his head. "You are very welcome," he said. 

 

Suddenly, the child stepped forwards. He placed tiny hands on the stubble of Graham's cheeks. "Your eyes are very pretty," he said, innocently.

 

The soldier couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch. "Not as pretty as yours, my dove."

 

Graham closed his eyes when Rhovan stood up on his toes. He kept completely still as the child placed a kiss upon his forehead. His heart fluttered.

 

He did not open his eyes until he heard a giggle, but by that time Rhovan had run off after his father. 

 

Graham knew that he was lost now. He had thought he was before, but he had not seen those eyes up close until now. They held things that the soldier could only ever dream of. Things that he hoped could one day come true.

 

"Graham."

 

Graham stood instantly at the sound of his King's voice. "Yes, sire?" he asked.

 

Éomer tried to hide his smirk. "Spar with me."

 

The teens eyes widened comically. "With you, my lord?" he asked. "But, what about the others?"

 

"While you were busy day dreaming, they picked partners. You will spar with me," the King answered, then pointed at Graham's feet. "Raise your sword."

 

Graham felt hopeful as he picked up his sword. Maybe he could prove to his King that, one day, he could be good enough for the Man's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I'll probably update again by this weekend.


End file.
